Hidden Feelings
by kyobu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go on an mission alone. sasunaru


It happened shortly after their first kiss. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about it, and every time he did he found himself touching his lips and blushing. He regretted pulling away, but if he hadn't his fan club would have killed Naruto for sure.

He often found himself thinking about Naruto. He'd come up with any excuse just to even bump into him. When he did, Naruto would go off at him and he'd just brush the blonde off. He wished he could tell Naruto how he felt or at least not be so mean to him, but if he did, that would be un-Uchiha like and people would know something was up.

One day after training, the two were alone at the practice field. Naruto sat under a tree, panting slightly and Sasuke was standing in the middle of the field, watching Naruto.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto when he notice Sasuke starring at him,

Sasuke walked over to him and put a hand gently on Narutos' cheek. He gave him a sad, wistful look before removing his hand and walking away, leaving a confused Naruto behind him. When he was sure he was out of Narutos' sight, he started to run home, blushing heavily.

Not long after that, they got a mission. Sakura was sick and Kakashi had a mission of his own to attend to. The two boys walked to where they were supposed to meet the person they had to escort. Naruto felt someones' gaze on the back of his head and turned to see it was Sasuke. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Naruto turned around. Had that been lust in Sasukes' eyes, he wondered, but quickly shook the thought off and continued walking.

Their first day went off without any attacks, but they took turns watching at night. Sasuke got the first shift and he watched Naruto and the man they were until he was sure they were both sound asleep. He got up and walked over to where Naruto was laying and starred at him longingly for a few minutes before bending down and kissing his forehead.

The next day they reached their destination safely. The villagers were really friendly and offered to let them stay as long as they wanted. After lunch they went to train by the near by river.

"Hey, Sasuke," said Naruto, "do you want to see where the river starts?"

"Hn. Whatever." he said with his usual bored expression but fallowed Naruto anyways. They walked upstream for a few minutes until they found the lake that fueled the river.

It was a beautiful clear silvery color that shone in the sunshine, and, if you looked closely, you could see the fish swimming around. Sasuke couldn't help but stare in awe at the wonderful lake until he heard and saw the big splash made by Naruto as he jumped in. His head appeared a few moments later, sending a new wave of ripples through the water.

"C'mon in, Sasuke!" he called, "The water's nice!"

"No." said Sasuke, glaring.

"If you don't come in willingly I'll drag you in with your clothes on!" Naruto threatened. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but stripped and got in all the same. He swam over to where Naruto was, still glaring.

Suddenly, the blonde came up with a not-so-bright idea and pushed Sasuke under water. Sasuke instinctively grabbed Naruto and dragged him under with him. They wrestled under water for a little bit, before they both came up out of the water, panting slightly.

"Can I get out now?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Fine." he said, rolling his eyes and sighed. They both swam back to where most of their clothes laid. Naruto reached the shore first and Sasuke was about to step out of he water when he came up with and evil plan.

He pretended to trip an stumbled, falling right on top of a very wet Naruto, their lips pushed tightly together. Sasuke pulled back a few seconds later and turned away from Naruto so he wouldn't see the lack of blush or victorious grin.

"Watch where you're going, teme." spat Naruto angrily, his face as red as a tomato.

"Shut up." said Sasuke in his usual cold voice although inside he was jumping for joy.

"What did you say, teme?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke turned around, their faces just inches away. "I said shut up." With that he crashed his lips into Naruto's. He nibbled on the blondes lip, and pulled away when he did nothing.

"What was that?" Naruto had a look of shock and embarrassment on his face.

"My way of saying I love you." He ran his fingers through Narutos' hair as he said if, making the younger boy blush even more. To Sasukes' surprise, although he didn't show it, Narutos' expression softened.

Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips. "I love you too." They both leaned to kiss each other again this time, when Sasuke asked to deepen the kiss, Naruto let him. Sasuke grabbed the back of Narutos' head, actively dominating the kiss, forcing the blonde into submission, Naruto held onto the shoulders of Sasukes' shirt, moaning at his friends aggressiveness.

Owari

(A/N: I'm feeling…idk, but I'm going to end it here for now and let your dirty minds wander as to what happens next to out wet almost completely naked Sasuke and

Naru-chan…lol…might continue later of I stop being so lazy…until next time ttfn!)


End file.
